Vampire Slayer: EDITED
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: When a new girl moves to Forks, the pack quickly finds out her heritage after 'saving' her from a coven from earlier. Will she choose her instinct or a new love in a newborn that has just joined the Cullens? Rated T for later violence. EDITED VERSION
1. Preface: Wolves

**A/N Hello all. I decided to edit this story because I'm not satisfied with how it's going right now. It's a load of CRUD. If you have read the older version, I am very sorry I tortured you. :P So here it goes.**

**Preface: Wolves**

It was a typical afternoon. I was in the middle of a horde of blood-thirsty leeches, otherwise known as vampires. They crouched into a protective stance around their leader while I tried to rip them apart. Yep. Typical.

The bon-fire, already filled with the ashes of their coven members, flickered ravenously; I just wanted to end it quickly. I pounced and cut them one by one with my swords, until there was only one left.

He could have run away, sure, but a giant black and white wolf was suddenly in front of me, baring its teeth. Two wolves flanked him, while I watched in disbelief. It ripped the now shrieking thing, stacking it along with his coven in the bon-fire. The wolves disappeared as fast as they had come, while I gaped in shock after them.

I wasn't very happy, if you asked me.


	2. New Home

**A/N Hello again. You will notice in this chapter that I have REALLY altered some stuff.**

Chapter 1

I was still in shock from the wolf accident in Canada. But besides that, I was a little mad. I could handle a few vampires. . . It was my job anyway. I muttered "I can handle things on my own" in frustration.

"Gate 30 is now boarding." The woman's voice interrupted my thinking. I took the luggage I had, and chugged forward.

The plane ride was long, due to the fact that the boy I was sitting in front of kept hitting the back of my seat. I did try to complain to the stewardess, though she looked annoyed. And when I tried to ask the boy to stop (to put it mildly), he stuck his tongue at me, then continued to hit my seat even harder.

But what was I really doing on that plane anyway? I had to think back to a letter Artemis, my friend, had given to me not too long ago. According to the letter, I was going to live with my cousin and uncle, the Blacks. Jacob and I used to skip rocks at the First Beach in La Push. We used to laugh and joke around. But that was back when Mom was around.

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington folks." The flight attendant said. I sighed, looking out of the window. Sure enough the city of Seattle was there below us.

The plane landed with a rocky start, making me lurch forward and hit my face in the window. The person sitting next to me looked as if he was trying to cover up a smirk. I resisted the urge to glare at him.

I got out of the airport as fast as possible. The crowd was a bit suffocating, and I really didn't like the feeling of getting closed in. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead that had probably formed in the midst of my escape. I looked up to see a Volkswagen Rabbit pull up in the front of the airport. I raised a brow slightly as a teenager walked to the other side of the car and set down a wheelchair. A senior citizen stepped into the wheelchair then smiled at me.

"Hey, Kayla." A familiar, cracking voice said.

"Uncle Billy?"

"Ah, so it is you!" He wheeled forward. I leaned down to hug him as most people who hadn't seen their relatives in over years would do.

"And you'd probably be Jacob, right?" I turned to the tall guy, with a slight smile. He nodded.

Jacob opened the trunk and threw my luggage in unceremoniously. I tried not to wince when I heard something crack. He then proceeded to open the door as a signal to me to get in.

When the car lurched forward, Jacob started speaking to me.

"So how have things been, cuz?"

I shrugged. "Kind of boring," I replied. It was sort of a lie, but it was a normal answer.

We spent the rest of our time in the car playing hushpuppies. Or at least . . . that's what it would have looked like if the atmosphere didn't feel so awkward, and the ride didn't feel so long.

I nearly pumped my fist in the air when we started to get in the reservation. It was nearly over. But besides from that, everything was getting familiar. The faded, chipped, red paint on their house made it look like a barn, but it was definitely something etched permanently into my mind as a reminder of past summers.

Honestly, I'd never really had a home since Mom was gone. Sure there were my friends that would let me stay at their places sometimes, and the academy, but those places weren't really my home. They never did fill the hole entirely.

So it surprised me when I felt a cozy feeling at the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was because it held good memories for me, maybe because I had actual blood relatives here.

Whatever the reason, this place truly felt like home.

Jacob nudged me with my luggage. I blushed a bit. I mentally scolded myself for drifting off to la la land while I headed into my new home.


End file.
